


Who is in control?

by Casia_sage



Series: I Won't Give Up On Us [2]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Medical Inaccuracies, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Siphoner Kai, kai doesn't turn, kai lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casia_sage/pseuds/Casia_sage
Summary: What happened with Bonnie and Kai pre-I won't give up on us (you can probably read this without reading IWGUOU)Total AU





	Who is in control?

His voice is cold and smooth. Like silk and chocolate and champagne. “Bonnie.”

“Kai,” she says, and looks up at him. She's stiff, and she has to force her lips apart just enough to speak. When she speaks, her words sound choked out. “I can't let you do this,”

Kai's voice isn't smooth anymore. It's sharp, like the blade in his hand. “I never said I was the good guy, Bon,” he says, shaking his head and shifting his jaw. “But they're not either.”

“I know,” she says stiffly. “But you can't actually kill your twin sister.”

He furrows his brows and looks up at her with the angriest face she's ever seen from him. He clenches his hands into fists. “I will. You can't stop me. Now, get out of my way.”

Her voice comes out as more of a whimper. “I think I'm the only that can stop you.”

“You're not **that** powerful, little witch.”

“I don't mean it like that. I...it was always me.”

Without blinking, he asks “What?”

“Even with all the people you've killed,” she says, looking over Kai's shoulder at the two men's bodies. Bloody and bruised. She doesn't know how he killed them, really. They're twice as big as him and probably 10 years older. “You never killed me. I was always the one that you kept alive. I don't think you can get yourself to kill me, can you?”

Kai swallows deeply. “Move out my way, Bonnie. I'm not gonna ask again. Jo has to die.”

“Why? So you can be stronger?” she scoffs. 

“I've never been the strong one!” he snaps, and Bonnie flinches and jumps back in surprise. He speaks in a calmer voice now, he smiles.“I don't know what you want from me. They told me my whole life that I'm an abomination. What the fuck did they expect me to become?” 

“You choose who you become, Kai. You don't have to listen to them. Choose to be better than they told you you are.”

“You've said it yourself. I'm sick,” he says, twirling the knife in his hand. “Ya know, I still remember that night. The night I killed them.” Bonnie swallows. “I just sort of snapped, you know? Everything else was numb. Just that one part of my brain was working. It just kept telling me that that was what I needed to do. Do it, and it all stops. So I took a knife,” he hold his up. “like this one. I hunted them down and said all of their names as I stabbed them. I twisted the knife around in their bodies and then I left them to bleed out on the floor. Ya know, I wanted them to feel what they made me feel. It didn't compare. It might've been close to the physical pain I felt, but nowhere near the mental shit. Anyway, it didn't make it stop. Instead they locked me away in 1994. Call it what you want. Logic. Karma. So, I'm not gonna stop until every one of them is dead. And I'm gonna make my parents watch as I murder their entire family. I'd diffidently call that karma. Just move, Bonnie. There's no reason for you to die, too.”

“Ah sha lana,” Bonnie mutters, holding her hand out in front of her. Kai falls to his knees, his hands clutched over his head. As Kai begins to recover from the attack, they make eye contact, before they both lung forward for the knife he dropped on the floor. His fingertips brush against the handle of the blade and Bonnie sends it skidding across the tile floor with a booted foot. She rushes over to grab the knife, but Kai grabs her wrist, pulling her down onto the floor. They're both on the floor. Bonnie drags her nails across his arm, leaving raised, bloody wounds. Before she knows what's happening, Kai is leaning over her; long, thin-fingered hands wrapped around her throat. She gasps for breath, but the unrelenting hands around her windpipe don't let her. She lays there like a fish out of water for what seems like hours. 

When Kai sees her eyelashes starting to flutter, he loosens his grip just enough for her to inhale deeply and then kick him in the ribs, sending him hurdling back onto the ground. She sits up weakly and coughs. The witch crawls closer to him. She takes a fistful of his hair and lifts his head up, only to smack his face back down onto the tile. It doesn't knock him out, but when he looks up, he already has a purple welt next to his hairline and a bloody nose. She wonders if she broke it. They both stand up slowly. He grins wryly and Bonnie can see blood staining his teeth and lips. He sees the bruised skin around her neck and his smile slowly fades. Bonnie grabs the knife. 

Kai looks up at her. “What's wrong with me?” 

Bonnie lets out a breath she didn't realize that she was holding as she plunges the knife into his stomach. 

Kai involuntarily leans forward, knees buckling. He removes his hands from around the wound and looks at his bloody palms. “Help me.”


End file.
